Do you understand!
by BeanXXX
Summary: Keeping a secret is hard but living with it is even harder. What will happen if she tells.
1. Chapter 1

Do You Understand?!

Hermoine! Tea's done!" Jean Granger shouted up the stairs.

"Coming mum." Hermoine shouted back as she ran down the stairs as to join her mum and dad at the diner table.

"Chicken and mushroom soup with bread and mint choc chip ice cream for afters."

Hermoine went to sit down but her father got in her way and said,

"Hear let me" with a smirk on his face.

Hermoine just ignored her father and sat down to eat her chicken soup she doesn't like her dad much, but she acts like she does around her mother because she doesn't want her to know, to know anything.

Hemione got up and left after she finished her tea and went up stairs, shortly followed by Shaun, her father, who caught up with her and whispered in her ear sharply,

"Keep your foul mouth shut! Or I will personally hurt you."

Hermoine looked at him in fright and ran away slipping at the top stair and slamming her bedroom door shut before he could chase after her. Shaun laughed and went into the next room scrapping his fingers across her door to scare her, Shaun wasn't her real dad, he is her step-dad, and her real dad is abroad somewhere she hopes, him and her mum got a divorce 3years ago when she had just turned 12.

Hemoine is now about to turn 15, her mother is pregnant with Shaun's baby son Hermoine always wanted a sibling but not by this horrible, drunken, unfaithful man, she just wishes that she could get away and next year when she turns 16 she finally can. Even though it will break her mothers heart to see her leave she can't stay here with this man for any longer not with the things he is doing to her. Hermoine went to her nicely coated white chest of draws and pulled out some tablets her friend gave to her, Harry was the only person that she had ever told what Shaun was and still is doing to her.

'Knock' Hermoine jumped as her heavily pregnant mother came in with some hot coco and a chocolate cookie

"You never had any desert so I brought you up some hot coco and cookies." "Oh mum the only reason why I didn't have any desert is because I'm watching my weight, you of all people know that"

Hermoine answered back as she grabbed her book and put it down secretly hiding the tablets in the duvet as she sat down. Jean sat down next to her and passed her the cookie and hot coco anyway, rubbed her belly and smiled

"You know that I will still love you the same amount even with Anthony on the way?"

"Yes of course I know you will, (I just wish you had a clue what he was doing to you)" Said in a under tone so that her mother couldn't actually hear what she had said.

Jean stayed with Hermoine until Shaun came in and asked her to bed, she kissed Hermoine night and Shaun tried to do the same but Hermoine pushed him away and said

"What your doing to my mother is wrong and I wish you got aides and die!" Hermoine got up and carried on pushing him out of her bedroom door and tried to slam the door shut but her Jacket was in the way. Hermoine turned against the door and slid down it in silent tears, wishing and wondering what taking all of those tablets would do to her, but most of all what Shaun would do to her if she told her mother what he was doing. She got up and walked over to her bed picked up the sleeping tablets and her hot coco which was now going cold and took two tablets, she then text Harry and asked him if he was busy tomorrow around noon. He text back saying that he wasn't and would be over at half 12. She started to feel really tired and got ready for bed then as soon as her head touched the pillow she was asleep.

"Noooooo"

Hermoine woke with a start and her mother came rushing in with her dressing gown on and all worried faced

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Nothing mum I just had a bad dream, a very bad dream. Just go back to bed I will be fine, don't worry or stress."

Hermoine got up and went to the bathroom she was shaking but tried to hide it when she walked past her mother and Shaun, she looked in the mirror at herself and thought 'why am I like this! Those tablets are meant to help but they don't seem to be.' Shaun knocked and asked if I was decent then came in,

"Baby are you okay? You scared your mother half to death, what were you dreaming about?"

She looked up at him in shock because he had called her baby then she knew why, her

Mother was stood outside listening.

"I was dreaming about the way my mother would react when I told her what your doing but she didn't believe me and hit me, shield you and put me into a care home!"

Shaun just laughed and said

"You have a very good imagination young lady, and I would take great care into controlling it when you are in a deep sleep!"

He held up the tablets that Hermoine had taken the previous hours before.

"Now you can either tell your mother my secret but if you do I can tell her yours!"

Hermoine lashed out at once and took the tablets from him; he was caught by surprise and let go.

"Ha, now you can add blackmail to your list of many cruel talents but if that's the way you wish to play your game I shall play my game just as well as you do."

Hermoine checked the time on her phone and it said 05:30, she cursed the tablets and through them at the wall and they burst open all over the floor. She finally got back to sleep and slept until half eleven, then her mother got her up by bringing her up a cup of tea. Hermoine went in her brown cupboard and picked out the blackest t-shirt and jeans and shoes to match and put them on. She got out her deep black hair dye and went in to the bathroom and started to die her hair, she loved the colour black but Shaun said that she looked like nobody owned her.

"Sweetheart what are you doing?"

Asked Jean Granger.

"I'm washing my hair why what's up?"

Hermoine replied back.

"I just answered the door and Harry and one of his friends are at the door with him."

Jean walked down the stairs and invited them in.

"Mum, let them in I'm decent just not ready yet!"

The knock at the bathroom told her that the boys were outside wanting to come in, she let them in and carried on drying her newly dyed black hair.

"This is Ron Harold, he is new around here so I said that he could hang with us."

Harry told Hermoine as she walked past them to get in her room. Harry helped her to pick up all of the tablets that she throw at the wall earlier that day Hermoine gave them back to Harry because they were not working for her.

Hermoine left the house with a wave goodbye and £50 in her pocket so that she could enjoy herself, but as she left the house she heard that Shaun was on the phone half way down the garden so that her mother couldn't hear what he was saying but she could.

"Shhhh, guys, listen."

Hermoine made them crouch down and moved a little closer to where Shaun was stood. Then they heard him saying,

"Yes, I will meet you at the train station tonight at 11:00, stop panicking… No she doesn't know…. No she wont say anything, I have made sure of that."

Hermoine got up and ran down the street making Shaun jump and quickly say,

"I have to go now, bye."

Harry and Ron ran after Hermoine trying to keep up but Shaun was close on her tail and grabbed her, pushed her up against the wall and sternly said

"If you so much as whisper what you heard while your mother is in the room I will make sure you will NEVER speak again! Do you understand?"

"Y-yes"

Hermoine replied shakily as the boys caught up with them both, Harry gave Hermoine a hug and Shaun walked away.

"Why do you let him torment you?"

Asked Harry as they split apart from their hug.

"Do you have ANY idea what he will do to me if I said anything to my mum?"

Ron and Harry just looked at each other shocked and looked back at her to carry on, "He will hurt me, punish me. Did you see what he did to me then? Imagine what he will be like if I told my mum."

Hermoine started to cry she hid her face in her hands. Rom gave her a hug while Harry pulled out a tissue he had in his pocket,

"Here."

Hermoine looked up and took the tissue from him and blew her nose then turned around to give Ron a proper hug even though they didn't know each other too well. Harry called his mum and she came and picked them up and took them to the mall and said that they could call her when they are ready to come home but not after seven.

"I need the toilet"

Hermoine exclaimed as they walked past the shops leading on to the toilets. Harry and Ron waited out side for her, and then suddenly Ron asked

"Why is she so upset and why was Shaun so angry?"

"He is so angry because Hermoine and Shaun have the same phone and she picked his up by accident and read through his texts, but before she realized that it wasn't her phone she came across a very strange text from someone called George. H. The message said;

'I can't wait to see you tomorrow,

Love you lots. George.'

Well before Hermoine could but the phone back how and where it was Shaun walked in and caught her reading it. She tried to explain what had happened but he wouldn't listen. He snatched the phone off of her and deleted the message so that her mother couldn't read it and made her promise that she wouldn't tell her mother or else."

Ron was shocked, so shocked that he couldn't say anything.

Harry was a short boy for 14; he had dirty blonde hair and brown chinos and blue top on. Ron on the other hand has ginger hair and a white top on and red shorts, he was very tall but he had only just turned 15. Harry went to the fizzy popshop and bought two cans of coke and one diet can of coke.

Hermoine had retuned as Harry did with the drinks he passed them around and asked Hermoine,

"What are you going to do about Shaun?"

She looked at Ron and he just looked away embarrassed she then looked at Harry and said softly,

"I don't know, what can I do? Nothing, that's what."

"I know what you can do! You can just leave it for now and have a great day with me and Ron."

Exclaimed Harry. Hermoine laughed and lead them to the new Nike shop. All of them gawped up at the massive blue sign that said 'open for business!'

"Come on, let's go in!"

Hermoine excitedly said. As they all walked in the shop they were bombarded with shoes, orange football shoes; white plane shoes and blacks ones and every colour of the rainbow coloured shoes. Ron and Harry went to look at the bright orange shoes in the corner of the little shop and Hermoine looked at the plain black ones right next to the door of the shop. All Hermoine could hear was Ron talking rather loudly to Harry, "These are really cool! Wow look at these…. Oh and the price …"

Ron had the most saddest look on his face when they finally left the shop half an hour later, he couldn't afford the shoes that he really wanted but he wouldn't let Harry pay for them for him.

"Hey Ron, could you please go and get us some ice creams and something to cheer up with?"

Hermoine said with a little light in her eyes that Ron didn't notice but Harry did.

"Hermoine, what have you done?"

"Oh Harry I can't spoil the surprise…"

Hermoine said with a smile on her face and she turned her back on Harry, Harry tried to look at what she was doing but then Ron called for help. Harry went to help him bring the ice creams to the bench they were sat at and the bottle of coke that Ron had got for himself.

Hermoine was putting the new black Nike shoes, Ron came and sat next to her then admired her new shoes still wishing he had the ones that he wanted, those nicely curved soles and neatly stitched together. While Ron was daydreaming about his shoes Hermoine had got up and beckoned Harry to help her.

"Ron when you have finished admiring my shoes you might want to admire these."

Hermoine and Harry turned around and they were holding the white, perfectly stitched, curvy shoes that he wanted. Ron looked at them in awestruck; he couldn't believe that they actually had the shoes so he stupidly asked

"Are they for me?"

Hermoine laughed and said

"No of course not I thought I might be really mean show you and give them to Harry. Of course they are for you, silly!"

Ron looked at her with a tear in his eye and hugged her, then Harry then her put the shoes on and pranced around in them for about five minutes. So now all them had new shoes and then Hermoine pulled out of her magic bag three wristbands saying

'Best friends 4 ever'

There were three colours; Blue Black and White she chose these colours for a reason blue was Harry's favourite colour black was Hermoine's favourite colour and Hermoine only guessed that white was Ron's Favourite colour. They all out them on their Right hand then went to the outfit store ten minutes away from where they were sat.

"Well if anyone of you boys see a black and sliver sparkly pair of long armed gloves let me know because I need some."

Ron and Harry looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and went to the male part of the shop where they saw the cheapest pair of blue and white tops £5:99, bargain! Hermoine walked up to them and she was wearing a pair of black and sliver gloves Harry smiled and picked up the blue and white top and said

"You found some then?"

Hermoine gently pushed him and laughed they had known each other for six years although she would never tell him, she has loved him ever since they first met that very day six years ago. They were nine years old and they had met because their mothers were best friends but they hadn't spoken for while well ever since Jean got together with Shaun they hadn't really got on. Harry mum Natalie knew from the beginning that Shaun was a bad influence for Hermoine and Harry so when ever they wanted to see each other they were told to be in the house for only a few minutes before either going out for the day or going back to Harry's house for tea or something. Hermoine knew this and now thinks that she might have been right all along…

At five o'clock all of them were running out of money and were getting hungry so Harry called his mum and no longer then twenty minutes later they were back at Harry's big blue house with white window panes and a huge drive to park their two cars in. Ron said bye to them both because he needed to go to the toilet so they arranged to meet again soon before the summer holidays ended and they were all back at crappy school.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry invited Hermoine in for a drink before she went home. Harry told Hermoine to sit down and make herself at home while he went into the kitchen where his mother was preparing dinner.

"Sweetheart did you ask if Hermione wanted to stay for dinner?"

Natalie asked Harry with a smile.

Harry shouted from the doorway leading on to the lounge where Hermione was sat,

"Do you want to stay for tea Hermoine?"

Hermoine got up and leant on the door framing and smiled, that was all Harry's mum needed for an answer.

"How does cheese and bacon burger and chips sound to you two?"

"That will be great thanks mum,"

Harry said with exchanged smiles between all of them.

Harry's mum was divorced but single Harry was glad about this because he didn't want to be in the same situation as Hermoine was. Harry invited Hermione to his room to play on the spare laptop. To Hermione Harry's house was just like a second home, she never felt awkward or limited about what she could do. Harry lead the way to his room and dug in his draws for a pair of headphones, he passed them to Hermoine and grabbed some for himself then sat down on the beanbag. He patted the one next to him Hermoine grabbed the spare laptop and sat down next to him then looked around, his room hadn't changed a single bit. He still had the same four posters of Queen the band on the wall opposite to the door they had jut came in. The bed also had the same Harry smell, not a horrible one but one of his after shave Hermoine really liked his aftershave. There was one thing that had changed there was no fish bowl on the bedside table.

"Harry, where has Jerry gone?"

"Oh … he died about a month ago."

Harry had a tear in his eye when he quietly said this. Hermoine knew that he loved Jerry the fish and she did too, she got up and gave him the biggest hug she could mange. He stood up and started to cry so did Hermoine, and then they both stood there in each other's arms crying over Jerry. They looked at each other and laughed because they were both getting a little too over upset about a fish.

"What did your mum say when you told her?"

Hermoine asked as they sat down and went on Facebook. Before they knew it Harry's mum was calling up the stairs their tea was done and it smelt really good as well.

As they just finished Hermoine excused her self for the bathroom that's when Harry took his opportunity and told his mum what was happening with Shaun, Hermoine and Jean. Natalie was shocked and said

"Well, what did I say? He was bad from the beginning."

"Yes mum you were right but what are we going to do?" Harry asked with worry in his voice.

"Don't worry leave it to me, I know what he looks like don't I? Pointed face, Blonde hair and a creaky voice?

"Yeah that's your guy, remember he will be at the train station at eleven."

Harry said almost in a whisper so that Hermoine couldn't hear what they were saying or planning. Hermoine came back in Harry looked at her face to see if she had heard anything but she didn't seem to have any incline. Natalie offered Hermoine some pudding but Hermoine said that she needed to get home, Harry walked her to the front door and made sure that she got home safely he watched her from the door way as soon as she got in to her garden he waited a few more seconds then went back in.

As Hermoine walked into her house and put up her hood so that her mother couldn't see her hair. Seven o'clock, she was lat but her mother was nowhere to been seen. She looked in the very clean kitchen then in the garden then upstairs but no luck. Then she heard a scream of pain coming from the bathroom. Hermoine ran to the bathroom and found her mother sat on the edge of the bath with her legs shoulder width apart, the floor covered in water.

"Mum! what's happening?"

"I'm in labour! Where is Shaun!"

Jean was panicking while trying not to push.

"Well what you need me to do?"

"Call an ambulance, and keep trying to get hold of Shaun I need him!"

Hermoine rang the ambulance they said that they were on their way and would be there as fast as they could. Hermoine told her mother his and she said

"Well I hope we can say the same for Shaun."

Hermoine didn't know what to do she tried to ring Shaun again and again and again but every time it went to answer phone. Then Hermoine suddenly remembered that she had locked the door behind her so she went down stairs to unlock the door and brought her mum some water. When Hermoine got up stairs her mum was on the bathroom floor with her legs open and bent.

"Honey could you get me some towels please, there is no way I'm going to make it to the hospital."

Hermoine gave her the water then went into the airing cupboard and got out her dying towel and an old one. She made sure that her mother was satisfied then went down stairs to see where the ambulance had got to then her phone rang, she quickly fiddled in her pocket for it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, what's wrong, it's Shaun."

"You had better get home now! Mum has gone into labour and she says that she needs you."

"Quick put her on."

Hermoine ran as fast as she could up the stairs along the red corridor and passed the phone to Jean.

Hermoine heard a noise that sounded like a knock so she ran down stairs just as the door opened and the paramedics came through.

"She's upstairs in the bathroom, you'll hear her."

Hermoine told them as they tore upstairs. Hermoine went outside to see if Harry was still up but there was no light on but their car was gone. She thought this was very odd.

CHAPTER 2

"Waaaa!"

screamed from upstairs.

Jean's baby was finally born, it was five o'clock in the morning and no sign of Shaun. Hermoine's mum said that he would be on his way as soon as her could get away from work … what he was doing at work in the summer holidays when he is a teacher no one knew.

All Hermoine knew was that she was a big sister, and that her mother was no longer screaming the house down. Her headache was finally going and her and her mother would be driven to the hospital as soon as she had got all of her mother's

things in a bag. Hermoine was so tired but she had to go with her mother.

"Are you ready honey?"

Asked Jean as she hobbled down the red corridor.

Jean was all red faced and had teary eyes, she was restless wondering where Shaun was the paramedics had to make her have her baby without the father. Eventually they were all ready and on their way to the hospital. Jean was sat feeding her baby while Hermoine was texting Harry even though she knew that he would be asleep she wanted him to be the first to know.

Shaun called Hermoine and asked where they were she told him the ward name that Jean was staying in. It was called

'Vicky's ward'

Hermoine took off her jacket and sat in the chair next to her mother's bed while she went to see where Shaun was. The nurse came in with Jean Grangers chart and put it on the little rack on the end of the neatly made bed. Jean came back in and stared at Hermoine as if she didn't know who was sat in the chair.

"What have you done to your hair?!"

She asked with rage boiling up in her.

"I dyed it."

"What! Do you ever listen to me? I told you I don't want you dying your hair but you went on with it anyway."

"It's a wash in wash out I was only trying it."

Hermoine was about to lose her temper, the doctors told Jean to keep calm and let her body heal and getting upset and angry over hair dye was really nothing to get angry about.

"You disobey me and Shaun, you do what ever you like! I have had enough of this, why are you doing this to me?"

"Mum your not meant to get angry! And over hair dye it's not really worth endangering your health over is it?"

Hermoine stood up and went to the door.

"If that's what you really want me to do what you want I will just get out of your hair, you said that your kid wont get in the way of our relationship but it has mother, you just can't see it."

Hermoine left and was determined never to come back but then she remembered what day it was, it was Wednesday her birthday was tomorrow finally she turned fifteen but that's not the age you can get your own apartment. She was in such a rush she walked straight into someone, that someone had to be Shaun, she had finally realized the one last thing she needed to do. Shaun asked where Jean was so Hermoine took him to the room then her phone went off, who would be calling her at this time then she realized that it was Harry and answered it quickly as she could.

"Harry! What's new?"

"Well you have a sibling now don't you?"

"Yeah I do but I'm going to tell my mum everything! I can't keep this secret any longer! I have to tell her, she had a go at me for dyeing my hair. Only if she knew…"

"Look I will tell her with you, I went to the train station and saw everything and caught it on camera I can prove it."

"Ok I will wait for you but please be quick."

Tormented by the fact that her mother, her own mother would get so angry about hair dye. She waited for Harry to arrive so that she could tell her the big news. Every minute felt like an hour and she started to think that he wasn't coming then she heard it, running footsteps it was Harry he looked all sweaty and out of breath. He has this huge camera in his hands. He said just one word to Hermoine,

"Ready?"

Hermoine was scared, Harry knew it he could see it in her eyes but he tried to be brave as he pushed the door open. The sight was unreal, Hermoine's mum was sat in the bed, in tear Harry instantly thought baby blues, but then she saw Shaun in the corner of the room crying too. Hermoine took one look at her mother then Shaun and said

"What's happened?"

It was then when the horrible truth came out, Shaun said

"Blackmail over."

Hermoine looked at him in shock, he had told her everything, or had he? She didn't know all she knew was that her mother and Step dad were sad or sorry for Shaun's sake. Harry looked at Hermoine also in shock, what had happened? No body seemed to be able to speak.

"What did you tell her?" Hermoine asked with an echo of many Hermoine's around the in the room.

"I told her that I am gay and that I have been seeing someone."

"Well that's all dainty but what about the rest?"

"What? There is more?" asked Jean her voice still crackling .

"Oh yes there is, you see I found out and he bullied me into promising that I wouldn't tell you. That's why I have Harry with me he was spying on Shaun and took pictures of him with some bloke. Would you like to see?"

"No I would not like to see."

Jean looked at Shaun in disgust.

"So you lie to me, cheat with another man and now I find out you have been hurting threatening my daughter? Well that's it, your gone I never want to see you again!"

Jean shouted so loud that her voice was still ringing in everyone's ears even after five minutes of her shouting it.

After two weeks in hospital Jean, Hermoine and Sam were settling back into their home. Shaun had already taken all of his stuff out of the house and moved out.


End file.
